


Linked Fingers

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy happy happy!, Joohyuk rise, Love, M/M, Newton feels, Picnics, Romance, Sky - Freeform, Soft Jooheon, Soft Minhyuk, mentioned kihyun, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Joohyuk being soft af!





	Linked Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the typos n mistakes... Was in a hurry.. lol

The sky was clear, a lone cloud wandering around and looking out of place. Around us there was lush greenery and pretty flowers bloomed right next to my face.  
I could smell the freshness around me, but mixed in it was his scent.  
He lay next to me, his eyes closed while a pretty smile adorned his features. I just couldn't look away from how the light feel on his soft skin, his plump lips looking pink and ripe, like a sweet and juicy plum. His eyelashes dusted across his high cheekbones and I realised, I was so whipped for this person, I didn't know what to do.

A simple thought occupied my mind at that moment, I knew I never wanted to let him go… never wanted to see him leave… always wanted him by my side… didn't want to look away lest this perfect moment ends.

I moved my hand closer to where his lay between us… and brushed my fingers on his before moving my hand so our pinkies linked.  
This caught his attention…

“What is it puppy?” He asked moving his head to look at me. His eyes were a little hazy from drinking between being asleep and awake for so long. We were after all lazing in the mild afternoon heat.  
“Nothing really… just appreciating everything that I have…” I said looking up at him. He rolled over so he was facing me now, his features taking on a soft look of adoration, and it sent an electric feeling through me knowing that I was the recipient of such affection.  
“Well, I'm glad I have all these things to appreciate as well.” He said, his eyes disappearing a moment later as he smiled at me, two deep dimples adorned his cheeks and filled me up with warmth.

“I love you honey!” I said, moving closer so our noses were almost touching. His eyes were intense and looking into mine. I felt the breath leave me at how beautiful he was, his soft while hair falling and framing his face perfectly. It was a matching pair to my silvery locks.  
We'd decided on an impulse to stand out, nothing about us was normal anyways.  
“I love you too….” He said before kissing me, and everything fell into place, sending tingles along my arms.  
At that moment I knew… I knew… this would never get old. Loving him, holding him, kissing him, nothing would feel out of place. We were meant to be together!  
The kiss ended slowly, with like kisses as soft as feathers still lingering.  
I was as happy as I could be.  
***

“We should be heading back don't you think?” Jooheon asked me…  
“Yeah…” I said folding the cloth we'd layed below us while we were there.

“This place is magical, I'm happy you shared it with me…” he said looking over at me.  
“I'm glad I can call it ours now.” I put the cloth in the back, moving closer to him.  
“I love you Minhyuk…” he said, the moment growing intense again.  
“And I love you” I replied. My heart felt full at that moment and I was content.

“Common everyone will be waiting for us near the caravan, let's get back before it gets dark… they need me to do anyways…”  
“Hah, I hope Kihyun's got some new stuff up his sleeves, I'm really looking forward to the barbecue.” I said leading the way back…

All the way, we had our linked fingers dangling between us… never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> So I needed some soft and fluffy Joohyuk and this happened... :P


End file.
